Nobody Understands
by no dang name is available
Summary: The gang at Radiant Garden decides to take on Sephiroth and plans a surprise ambush with Sora as a decoy. Roxas couldn't just sit there in Sora's subconscious and accept this nonsense and is prepared to protect his other no matter what the cost. Post KH 358/2 Days and KH II.


**A****uthor's Note**: hehehe. Hi.

* * *

"I used to want to hate you."

"Want to hate me?" Sora laughed at how his nobody phrased it. It was dark all around them. Sora didn't know where they were exactly, his heart, his brain, his imagination? All he knew was that he was where Roxas was... trapped inside of him. Wherever that place—if it can even be called a place—was.

He couldn't even remember how he got there in the first place. When he was still conscious—Sora assumed he was no longer conscious in the physical world—the last thing he remembered was talking to his friends in Radiant Garden about a plan to ambush Sephiroth. Then... after that... everything turned black. And here he was. With Roxas.

"I used to want to hate you but I couldn't hate you. Not just because I couldn't feel, but because I can't hate you, Sora. You're my other, the one who completes me," Roxas turned to give him a genuine smile. And it was genuine now because Roxas finally had a heart, albeit Sora's heart.

They were on some sort of bed. It was soft and comfortable enough, Sora mused, but it was so empty. Roxas must be so lonely here all alone.

"... Not really," the blonde answered him. Sora gave him a look that said 'Did I really say all of that out loud?'

"No," the blonde laughed at his other's antics, "For one, you're really easy to read Sora. And for another, I'm your other half, I can practically read your thoughts. Most of the time without really wanting to."

"But I can't read yours..." Sora said somewhat sadly.

"Well, you don't have to. My thoughts are all yours... My _feelings,_" Roxas paused, "I still can't get used to saying that. But anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm never alone here, Sora. I'm always with you."

"I can't help but feel this is all so unfair. For you, I mean," Sora looked down at his own hands. As if by some sort of twist of events _he _had been the cause of his nobody's despair.

"I know you want to get out of me, Roxas. You don't belong here. You don't deserve to be stuck in this place."

"But I'm... content here Sora. I'm complete. I can feel things. I can understand what people mean by being happy, or sad, or afraid, or lonely. I get all of it now. And I guess this could be some sort of punishment for all the wrong things I've inadvertently done as a member of the Organization."

"You don't deserve any punishment Roxas. None of that was your fault. If anything, I was at fault for creating you by accident. I was at fault for a lot of things by trying to do the right thing. And for that, for all that I've done to you and your friends, I'm sorry. That... that girl, the one with the black hair. Where... where is she?"

"Xion?" Roxas asked before pointing at both of their chests, "She's here. I don't know why I haven't completely disappeared yet, but I have a feeling it has something to do with her. She... she wasn't supposed to exist. But she was my friend. But she came back to you, and... well, indirectly to me. So she's always here, with me. Just like I'm always here, with you."

Tears began to fall from Sora's eyes.

"Sora," Roxas clamped a hand on his somebody's shoulder, "Don't be like this. I don't blame you for anything. I don't spite you. I don't resent you. I told you earlier, I can't _hate _you, Sora. If anything... I love you," the blonde wiped away Sora's tears with his thumb.

"... Love me?" Sora looked utterly confused.

"Yes. I love you. I think, now that I have a heart, I understand why I was so agitated when I was in the Organization. I was itching to get out to look for you, not only because I was looking for answers about myself, but also because, subconsciously, I really wanted to return to you. You, Sora, are my light. You are my everything. Without you, I am truly just nothing. That's why I don't hate you. I can't hate you."

Sora wrapped his arms around the blonde's torso and buried his face in his other's chest.

"Thanks, Roxas. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that."

"I do. I know, Sora," the blonde ran his hands through the brunette's spiky locks.

* * *

"You get the hell away from him," everyone that was in Merlin's house heard Sora say as the boy bolted up from the bed and backed away from the rest. But his voice was different from how it usually was. It was cold, and dark, and not the happy and bright tone that they all knew. Suddenly it hit them. Sora was no longer there.

"Everyone, stay the hell away!" He shouted. King Mickey, Yen Sid, Merlin, Goofy, and Donald shared a look of concern. Riku, Leon, Cloud, and Cid were ready to detain the shouting brunette in case he turned violent. Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, and Kairi were worried that something bad was happening to the boy.

"S-Sora? What's wrong? You fainted all of a sudden. Are you all right?" the dog asked tentatively and tried to touch him.

"Don't touch him! Just stay _away." _Sora hugged himself and took a step back from the crowd of people.

"Sora what's wrong?" Donald reached out too.

"Dear boy, would you like a glass of water?" came Merlin's apprehensive inquiry.

"... Roxas," Riku's voice was guarded.

"... Don't come near him," Sora, or rather, Roxas threatened.

"Roxas, what do you think you're doing?" Riku tried not to get angry with his best friend's nobody.

"No, stay back," Sora hugged himself and backed up against a space on the wall of the house that wasn't cluttered.

"You're Roxas?" the King smiled gently, tail swishing behind him. "Hello, Roxas. Under normal circumstances it would be a definite pleasure to meet you, but right now, we need Sora back."

"No! I won't let you. No! Stay back!" Roxas moved Sora's hand in a gesture that showed he was about to summon the keyblade if necessary.

"Who is this Roxas?" Leon whispered to Cloud who only shook his head in response.

"R-Roxas, right?" It was Yuffie's turn to approach. Roxas shifted Sora's gaze in her direction and glared, something that Yuffie had never seen from Sora. Ever. "P-please give us Sora back. We need him."

"No! You don't need him! You're all trying to use him for your personal gain. Nobody cares about him! Nobody cares about him like I do!" He shouted at everyone.

"Roxas?" this time it was Kairi. Or so it seemed.

"No, go away," Roxas knew that it wasn't Kairi speaking to him.

"Roxas, I completely understand what you feel. But you have to see that they really need Sora right now," She tried to reason with him.

"Namine, if I let them have Sora, he'll get hurt. Or worse, he'll be killed!"

"You have to trust him, Roxas. You have to believe that your other is strong enough not to let himself die like that."

"I trust him. Of course I trust him. He's the only person I believe in. But I don't like to see him hurt. I hate it. I don't want him fighting anymore! He's already saved the worlds, why must he do this too?"

"Roxas..." Namine pleaded.

The scene was quite confusing to the bystanders. Two people were speaking to each other using two different people's bodies. But eventually they understood that Roxas and Namine had taken over their others' bodies, and were speaking to each other. Or rather, Namine was trying to speak to Roxas, while Roxas was trying to shut everyone out.

"He can't go to face that Sephiroth guy. Not again. I've seen him in Sora's memories before. None of you know how much fear he induced in my other's being. None of you could possibly understand how shaken Sora is every time he even comes close to that silver haired bastard. That Sephiroth guy is no good. He's different from all the other people that Sora fought. This guy... he doesn't need a purpose to kill. He's not fighting for anything. He's just hurting others because he can, and he's very angry with the world."

"Roxas, correct?" Cloud, the ever quiet Cloud, actually spoke up, "I've searched everywhere to find and defeat Sephiroth. And your description of him is spot on. He is of a different breed of evil. He really doesn't have a purpose. He just wants to wreak havoc simply because he's capable. That is precisely why he has to be eliminated."

"But why does Sora have to do it?" Roxas argued, "Moreover, why does he have to do it alone?"

"Because Sephiroth himself asked to fight Sora," Leon explained.

"So what, you're all just gonna let this guy, who obviously wants to kill Sora, do what he wants simply because he _asked_ for it?" Unbelievable, Roxas was unimpressed with these people. And they were supposed to be Sora's best friends.

"You don't understand," Cloud tried to explain, "Sephiroth does not issue challenges to a duel. It's hard enough work to find him. All we're planning is for Sora to meet Sephiroth, so we can corner him and hit him with a surprise attack with all of us, together. We won't let Sora face him alone."

"But in that small period of time when he's alone with that bastard, Sora could very well be killed."

_Do you really think I'm that weak, Roxas?_ Sora, the real Sora, who had been held down by Roxas's being the whole time, finally gained enough power to break the hold and come through to Roxas, at least in their head.

_Of course not, Sora. _Roxas answered back, _I'm just worried for you. I don't want you to get hurt._

_I understand that, but Roxas, they need me to do this. _Sora explained.

_I need you alive, _Roxas quipped.

_And I will be. Please, trust me. _

Clenching his fist, Roxas relented to his other, and faded back into Sora's subconscious. Sora fell to his knees and clutched his head and groaned in slight pain.

"Sora!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just a little dizzy," he got up unsteadily and dusted his pants, "So, when are we going to do this thing?"

* * *

Sora could feel his heart beat faster and faster with every step he took. The sound of his footsteps bounced off of the stone walls of Hollow Bastion and echoed in his ears, adding to the suspense. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

He felt like he was walking to his grave. He was scared. So scared. And he didn't even know why. He trusted his friends. He knew the plan. He knew that they've got his back no matter what. But there was a feeling of dread at the pit of his stomach. It made him feel sick.

_You can back out, you know. Run away..._ He heard Roxas's voice from inside him. He shook his head.

_They need me. __I can't turn my back on them, I won't do that. _Sora answered back determinedly. He felt Roxas sigh.

_Then let me fight with you. _Roxas offered.

_What? How? _Sora was taken aback.

_Never mind that, we're here_, Roxas brought Sora's attention back to the physical world around him and the brunette saw that the silver haired monster was already there, watching him, a smirk on his lips.

"Ah, young Keyblade Master, you actually came," the sound of his voice was enough to draw a shiver up Sora's spine as he mockingly called Sora by the name.

"Of course!" Sora attempted to sound brave, "Let's end this once and for all, Sephiroth!"

"Ahaha, how charming, the child believes he stands a chance. Do you know why I asked you to come here alone? It's not because I fear what you're capable of, it's because I want to play with you before I kill you. To see what you can do before I rip you to shreds. Now, come at me with all that you have."

"Enough nonsense! Let's fight!" Sora felt his mouth move but he was certain he wasn't the one who said those words. _What are you doing Roxas? How are you doing this?_

_Worry about that later Sora! _Roxas yelled in his head. Then he let out an enraged yell before drawing out two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Then, Sora felt something leave his heart as Roxas charged at Sephiroth with full force. He watched, as his other step out from inside him and materialize in front of him. Sora felt winded as he fell to one knee, clutching at his chest.

_Catch your breath Sora, and hurry up, I can't handle this guy alone_, Roxas communicated with Sora telepathically as he blocked the blows from Sephiroth's sword.

"Oh? What's this?" Sephiroth was surprised at the sudden appearance of the blonde, "I was unaware you had this power, young Keyblade Master."

"Shut up and fight me seriously!" Roxas noticed that Sephiroth's attention was focused on Sora, who was still trying to compose himself.

"Move over if you don't want to be destroyed, my fight is with the Keyblade Master, not you," Sephiroth glared at Roxas. Roxas glared back and began a string of well timed attacks. The only problem was Sephiroth was skillfully evading each one.

"No, your fight is with me too. Sora is my other. My somebody. My everything. You want to fight Sora? You have to fight me too!"

"Insolent brat!" Sephiroth managed to force Roxas back with a swing of his sword. Roxas skidded to Sora's side, breathing hard, clutching his chest where the sword cut through his cloak and made a deep gash in his skin.

"Roxas..." Sora panted, feeling scared for his nobody as he watched him bleed, "Go back inside me. Please. I... I don't want you to die protecting me."

"I'll die if you try to protect yourself," Roxas panted as well, teasing Sora, "I'm fine, this is nothing. Besides, we're just trying to hold him off until they come, right? Where are they anyway? It's been plenty long enough."

"Ahahaha," came Sephiroth's ominous laugh, "Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't know about your plan? Your friends are held up by creatures that have turned to the power of darkness. I've summoned Bahamut to keep them company. You _will _die here."

Panic waved through their bodies. Regardless of whether that was all a lie to scare them, the fact was, they were all alone for now. And Roxas, no matter how strong he was, can only hold his own against Sephiroth for a little while. Especially because he was only borrowing Sora's strength.

Roxas started to doubt whether he could protect the two of them, and he felt real fear and uncertainty for the first time. It was awful.

Sora reached his hand over to grab Roxas's. They shared a look and nodded in understanding. They were together. They can get through this as long as they believed in each other.

Standing up in sync, both Sora and Roxas took their fighting stances, ready to go all out.

"Aaaargh!" they yelled in unison as they charged to attack the one-winged angel.

* * *

When Sephiroth disappeared, severely wounded and seeing it fit to retreat for now, Sora and Roxas were panting, bloodied and bruised.

They collapsed on the floor in fatigue, their keyblades disappearing. Roxas could feel himself start to disappear, his presence growing weaker by the second as Sora felt his heart warm up gradually.

"Roxas?" Sora called out to the other, hand blindly grasping for the nobody's hand. When he found it, it felt light and almost intangible.

"Ah, I'm going back inside you," Roxas said calmly.

"W-what? Why? Why can't you stay out here, with me?" Sora gripped on to the hand tighter as it started to disappear.

"It just... doesn't work that way I guess. It has to be you Sora, just you."

"But, can't there be a way for the two of us to live at the same time?"

"... Wouldn't that be something? But seeing as I'm disappearing and I can't do anything to stop it, there is no way, Sora. I'm always with you though. Right here," Roxas propped himself up to hover over Sora and put his hand on Sora's chest. "And I promise you, I will never leave."

The hand on Sora's chest felt solid for a few seconds before it began disappearing within him. The brunette felt tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

"I love you Roxas," Sora reached his hand up to cup Roxas's face.

"I love you too." Roxas crashed their lips together before he disappeared completely. Sora held tightly onto the leather coat, as if the gesture would stop Roxas from going away.

"I'll miss you," Sora murmured when they broke apart. Roxas chuckled.

"There's no reason to miss me. I'm always with you."

Tears continued to stream down his face in joy, relief, sadness, and fatigue. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of a multitude of footsteps and his friends rushing over to crowd around him.

Then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Sora didn't see Roxas in his dreams. He panicked for a while, thinking that his nobody completely went away, but the chuckle he heard was, without a doubt, the blonde's, and he felt relief wash over him.

_I didn't want to interrupt you while you rested. You needed it, and I was tired too, so I left you alone while you slept. But you're about to wake up soon... You have to tell them what happened. I'll be here when you need me... don't worry_. That was the last thing he heard in his mind before Sora's eyes fluttered open. His head hurt, his body hurt, and the light was blinding his eyes.

He was on Merlin's bed and his friends were either huddled over him, watching him with worried eyes, or leaning against the wall, eyes downcast in deep thought.

Sora groaned, getting everyone's attention, as he sat up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sora asked.

"Bahamut attacked all of us, and we had to defeat it before it could get to the town and destroy it," Riku explained.

Kairi rushed over to help Sora up, "Are you all right? What happened with you? We were so worried!"

"I, uh," Sora didn't know how to answer, "Made Sephiroth run away! That coward," Sora joked and laughed awkwardly.

Everyone gave him stern looks.

"Sora, you looked like you died when we came. What really happened?" Leon asked.

"I... I would have died... If it wasn't for Roxas. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to materialize himself in the real world and we fought Sephiroth together. We... we didn't manage to defeat him but he was injured enough to have to retreat."

"Roxas did?" King Mickey asked incredulously before turning to Yen Sid.

"Hmm, curious, curious indeed. We'll have to talk more about that later Sora, this is indeed strange," the old wizard commented.

"O-okay," Sora nodded before he noticed that everyone's attention was on him. Donald's and Goofy's worried eyes, Kairi's and Yuffie's tear-filled ones, Riku's, Cloud's, Cid's and Leon's questioning looks, and even the King's, Master Yen Sid's, and Merlin's exchange of quiet but speculating looks made Sora uncomfortable.

"All right everyone, let's give the poor kid some space," Tifa spoke up and broke the crowd.

"We can ask questions later, for now, let's let him rest, okay?" Aerith agreed with Tifa. Everyone reluctantly left Sora alone.

Sighing, Sora closed his eyes.

_Sorry I had to let you handle that by yourself_, Roxas apologized.

_It's okay. I'm pretty much used to it by now, them worrying over me, them talking about what other interesting things they can find out about me... honestly, I'm not fazed by it anymore. It's just... awkward, I guess. _

_That and it's kind of embarrassing, them wanting to know about what happened._

_Embarrassing? _Roxas asked. _What was embarrassing about what just happened? We held our own and held Sephiroth back_.

_I wasn't talking about the fight, dummy. I was talking about what happened after... you know. We kissed,_ Sora blushed as he remembered.

_Oh... that... well... T-they don't have to know. _Sora felt even more abashed by the fact that Roxas too was blushing.

_Ugh, I can't even look at Kairi and Riku straight. They both think that I like Kairi... I mean, the whole time I was looking for her, all I could think about was how much I thought I loved her... and now... you... why did you have to kiss me!_

Sora buried his face into his pillow as he laid on his stomach.

_Do you... regret it? I... I can forget about all of it, about what happened, even... even my feelings for you._

_No! _Sora all but yelled out loud. _Don't. Not that... don't do that. I'll... figure out a way to tell them. About you._

_Okay, _Roxas conceded. Relieved that Sora didn't regret kissing him.

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: Well to be perfectly honest, I don't know where I'm going with this. This could either end here, or it could go on to be quite a long multi-chapter... What do you think? Originally I intended for this to be just a oneshot... but the plot got more developed as I went on... but now IDK what to do with it. Help?


End file.
